Rumors
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Collins' students line up nervously for him to approve thier papers, while one female student attempts to flirt with an attractive boy carrying a white tub instead of a paper.


Note: So here I am. I don't own RENT, but I do own all of these random students of Collins. Hopefully all of the names didn't confuse you, I tried to keep them in order. This fic is dedicated to aspirer who offered me a bag of cookies to write a story. I couldn't say no! (eats cookie) I know this isn't exactly what you wanted, but hopefully it's adaquite enough. Don't worry though I'll write more mushy fics than this.Thanks all, I hope you enjoy.

Tracy Micmillian ran at top speed towards Professor Collins' office. Her eyes glued to her paper, reciting every word carefully with proper annunciation. Although she smacked into other students, she just kept barreling on not noticing the dirty glances and vulgar gestures directed towards her. All that mattered was getting this paper in and getting it approved by Professor Collins before he left campus. Tracy lifted her head up once to notice the clock. It was three thity, she offically had half an hour to get advice and get out…without breaking down and crying. Tracy's roommate Gloria, told her that Gabe told Nick who told by Samantha that Professor Collins was skilled at making people cry. Not because he was mean, but he liked to use the red pen. And the thought of red ink covering a paper would make any college student want to sob.

Finally reaching his office, Tracy let out a grunt when she saw the line that had formed outside the door. But she got in line and continued to read her paper aloud now using her hands to help her along.

It wasn't long before someone else got behind her. Someone she didn't recognize from her Modern Philosophy class. But then again, Professor Collins taught a few more classes besides hers. Tracy couldn't help but wish this guy was in her class, however. He had deep brown eyes, which was a huge plus in Tracy's world. She looked down at her paper and sighed. After about thirty read throughs she still didn't find any typos or confusing sentences. If she was going to stand there she might as well do something…worthwhile in the process.

Tracy pushed a piece of her red hair behind her ear, "So, have you heard the horror stories about his paper grading too?" She asked the boy randomly hoping to strike up a conversation. Just then she noticed that he wasn't holding a paper like everyone else, instead he was holding a huge white tub. But his soothing voice brought her back to his eyes.

"I haven't heard them." He said, "But I'm not really surprised they exist." The boy smiled deeply and stood on his tip toes to get a better look at the line. Tracy in the mean time got a better look at the boy. He was shorter for a guy but what he lacked in height he made up for in presense. A calm seemed to surround him, a maturity perhaps. Tracy decided he must be a senior.

"Oh yeah I mean…Professor Collins he can really grill you in class. I mean, in my class I thought Mandy Winkler was just gonna die. Her face was so beat red. I mean, she just couldn't help the fact that her roommate puked all over her textbook. And the professor had to pick on her all day." Tracy shook her head as if teasing was an unspeakable crime. "I mean, just imagine having to be grilled like that? 'Mandy, how's your book doing? Mandy, you wanna discuss the theroy of existentialsm or is the stench getting to your brain?' How mean can you be?"

The boy smiled deeper, "That sounds like him. I'm sure he meant well."

Tracy shrugged, "Sure it was all fun and games to him but his book wasn't puked on. I mean, she probably couldn't even sell the book back like that."

"I suppose not." The boy said watching a girl exit Professor Collins' office. She didn't look like she was going to cry but possibly start to convulse.

"Holy shit! I don't see a damn bit of black ink on that paper! It looks like the alphabet was massacred!" The next kid on line called out so all could hear.

Professor Collins' loud voice eminaed from his office, "Thank you Owen for that dramatic retelling. You're next for the slaughter. Get in here, boy." Owen sighed and waved to everyone else in the line as if it were his last moment on earth.

Tracy now held her paper to her chest, "I hope he goes easy on me. I mean, I'm a good kid. I raise my hand in class. I always participate even if I don't know the answer. So, I mean, I'm good to go right? Particapation counts in our final grade." She looked to the boy for validation.

"Sorry, I don't know." He said sympathically.

"It's ok." Tracy sighed, "I'm sure I'll make it through somehow. So…" She glanced over at the boy making note of his tight jeans. A smile spread across her face, she liked that in a guy. "So…what class do you have with Professor Collins?"

The boy kept his smile, "One not often offered here." Tracy was about to ask for specifics when Professor Collins' voice stopped her.

"Next scrifical lamb please! And, Owen, next time don't bring me a paragraph and tell me it's a paper."

Owen left the office frowning at the Professor inside, "But…but I have a good title."

"Yes and that's a good starting point. Now go start." Owen nodded and walked off holding his paper up in the air, proudly. There were barely any red marks. Of course there was also barely any writing on it.

"That's one way to beat the system." Beatrice giggled until she realize it was her turn. The blonde took a deep breath and walked inside.

Tracy took a step forward gulping, only Ian Foalker was in front of her now. Soon she would be a lamb for the slaughter.

"Don't worry, honey, his bark is worse then his bite." The boy assured her patting her shoulder.

Tracy rasied her eyebrow at the boy. Honey? She turned to him and asked seriously, "So what class do you take with him?"

The boy laughed a bit and then stifled his laughter with the back of his hand. "Oh, I was just pulling your leg. I'm not a student here."

"Ah…" Tracy looked him over again wondering if he was an adjunt or a temporary professor. Technically he wouldn't be an actual professor so it wouldn't be that disgusting. Gloria would applaud her…then again the only reason Gloria was getting good grades because she was sleeping with the computer guy who monitered the grades system. "So what do you teach?"

"NEXT!" Beatrice came out in the office with a tissue in hand wipping up the tears rushing down her face. Anthony Keith stepped in the back of the line behind the boy and gawked.

"I guess the rumors are true." Anthony mumbled to himself.

Beatrice sobbed, "He said I have to start all over again." Ian offered the girl a hug but she backed away. It was suspected that Ian never showered, apparntly being that close to him, Beatrice confirmed the suspecion.

Tracy's stomach fell…maybe she should have worried about her paper more and less on flirting. Pathetic flirting.

The boy frowned at Beatrice but answered Tracy's earlier question unphased, "I don't teach here either. Just visiting."

"So…you know Professor Collins?" Tracy asked more than a little shocked. When she was in grade school she believed that teachers lived in their classrooms. Seeing them at the grocery store was an event that she would never really recover from. But college professors having a life…that was beyond Mrs. Kentleworth in the produce section.

The boy nodded proudly, "Very well."

"Really?" Tracy shook her head in awe, "I mean…what does he do other than read philosophy?"

"Well he does that." The boy explained using his hands. As his hands were flying in the air Tracy admired how well his nails were shaped, "And other things. Mostly just hang around with his friends. Go out to dinner. You know…he's a normal person."

"Ian Ian Bo Bein Bo Nanna Fanna Fo Fein Me Mein Mo Mian Ian! This paper is awesome so far!" Professor Collins practically sang, the whole hallway now filled with his voice. A few strolling students stopped to check and see if they were hearing things.

"Well…" The boy started holding back another laugh, "Kinda normal."

Ian left the office quite proud. Tracy noticed that there were very few red ink marks on his paper. She gave him a nod of approval as he leaped outside of the building. Apparntly he was quite happy with the outcome of the meeting.

Professor Collins finally emegered his office waving his hand in front of his face, "Wow that kid can write. Too bad he can't figure out how to use soap."

The boy crossed his arms and a huge smile on his face saying,"That is not very nice Professor. Don't you have to show respect to your students? It could get you in trouble. Come back to bite you on that pretty ass of yours." Tracy looked back at him confused. Was he…there was something there. Sure friends would tease but…huh? She looked back and forth between the two of them. The Professor's eyes lit up when he saw the boy. Yeah something was definitly going on.

"I live to make trouble." Professor Collins smirked, "Think you should have known that by now."

The boy giggled and dropped his white tub before running into the Professor's arms. The older man laughed hugging the younger one close, "So you missed me that much." The boy's arms wrapped around the professor's neck.

"You bet I did." He stood up on his tip toes while Professor Collins leaned down until their lips met.

Tracy's jaw dropped. Anthony Keith stepped out of line and titled his head to the side. With a sideways grin he said, "I guess the rumors are true then."

"Yeah…" Tracy glanced down at her paper knowing full well she should have done another read through.

Post: Te he so what you think?


End file.
